Batman and the Dark Inferno
by fireboy232
Summary: a man called Mark a normal man his until he was taken by batman batman wanted to use his drone a special drone to use to rescue robin but when mark tells him it won't work batman gets angry until Mark calmed him down telling him that we still have a chance then him and batman start to bond until a great evil attack gotham and mark must become the dark inferno to save his home


so this is my first story on fanfiction but I do read and write quite a bit so hope you enjoy

PS: anything that is wrong with take into consideration in 11 years old

this story is called: Batman and the Dark Inferno

Fireboy232

Hello my name is mark and this is my story…

A normal day in gotham city it was raining like every other day but today was different on the roof tops batman was fighting joker I am a news reporter this is my big scoop I sent my son's toy drone up with my HD canon camera attached. The police surrounded the building aiming M1-12 up at the roof waiting for permission from commissioner Gordon. Before i knew it my drone was up I was just hoping that my camera was recording it all I opened my laptop and clicked on hard drive it was recording in fact it recorded everything batman was punching joker asking him "WHERES ROBIN" and joker just laughed on and on batman threw him off the roof then grappled on to him joker was hanging there with his life in batman shands then batman said "now i'll ask you one more time where is Robin!" "HA HA HA HE HA TEE HE HE HA HA HA" joker kept on laughing batman pulled joker up batman punched joker in the face about 7 times joker was bleeding from his mouth and nose joker fell to his knees and kept laughing joker lay down and rolled of the building he fell straight down he stabbed right into a flagpole his body ragdolled down the pole a blood trail followed on batman screamed "NO!"

joker was his last chance of finding robin batman jumped of the roof and then his cape opened like a umbrella that had been dropped out from a plane he landed in front of me and said "come with me" i was terrified but I knew I had to oblige. I followed batman to the batmobile and damn was it cool the windows were vintage 1972 black stain windows the engine was wonder a 1976 black hornet Mk2 limited edition speed racer the spoiler well ha ha ha it was custom cut steel 2004 capel work steel to be precise his had painted it all the whole vehicle was a wonder hell being a villain must be great every time you do something wrong

boom beat up and put in this car ha ha it must be like a dream I almost fainted over it.

"get in" said batman

"wait what" I said

"GET IN! I will not ask again" he screamed at me. I panicked I ran as fast as I could he shot his grapple straight into my back he when I was flying back I hit my head the ground knocking me out. I woke up in the batmobile my sight was all fuzzy batman as sitting in the front of the of the vehicle he was going at least 150 miles per hour I was about to be sick when he stopped in an alleyway he threw a bag at me and told me to put it on so I did he started the car again driving faster than he was last time all I heard was the sound of cars as we passed them after about 10 minutes we stopped I heard a door open then a fast breeze rushed in as batman opened the door he pulled me out dragged me down a hard and bumpy path he took me to what sounded like a huge old door then i got carpet burn as he dragged me across a solid but comfy floor then things got real warm and I started to hear fire then I heard a english voice say.

"sir may I ask why you have man with a bag over his to the fireplace entrance"

"He could be of use Alfred" then a huge swirling sensation happened as we lowered down somewhere then he ripped the bag off my head it was amazing he had taken me to the bat cave I stood up and kept silent and followed batman up to a huge hole he dropped down and told me to wait it took about 5 minutes but he came back up with an Ipad he handed me it and opened a app called bio slash it had a innocent intro then the Ipad started to glitch and turn off and on then it stopped I pushed down the on button and it worked it turned on and loaded up to static then the bat symbol appeared batman said to me

" your drone how far away from the pilot can it go"

"500 meters" I replied

"Damn!" shouted batman. He seemed very angry in fact furious I was about to pee myself he grabbed my drone and smashed it off the ground it quickly burst up in flames batman then kicked down the the huge hole that bridge hanged over he started to walk again I followed on with sweat dripping down my face he walked to the bat computer and said

"Bat computer whats the update on finding Robin"

"1.2 percent deciphered of the code joker gave you"

"No we'll never find him"

"who eh em… jason todd right" I said. bat quickly turned round and said

"How do you know that"

"well I am a reporter and there was a bank robbery 3 days ago and robin dropped down beat up the robbers but in the struggle robins mask came off I was the only news reporter with balls to go straight up to the fight ha beat that Vici" I replied

"I see but how did you see him joker took him hostage 6 weeks ago" said batman

"well maybe jason escaped" I said

"no it can't be joker sent me a picture yesterday I analysed it myself it was definitely taken yesterday" said batman

"maybe he can clone people and he cloned jason and kept the real one hostage and sent the clone out to do his bidding" I said

"not likely" said batman

"well I don't know he could have maybe he teamed up with lex luthor and started to clone people in secret" I said

"hmm if joker could clone he would attack gotham right now" said batman

"maybe he was but then you came and stopped him then knowing that he failed he killed himself" I said

"no thats not it but you may be on to something when I was fighting joker something didn't

seem right he told no jokes just laughed so your clone explanation could be right" said batman

"wait what I was just joking" I said in panic

"there is no such thing as a joke" said batman

"eh yeah there is it a sentence thats funny" I said

"the only thing I think is funny is that Harley quinn thinks joker loved her even know he doesn't she's just a puppet in jokers puppet show" said batman. he took of his mask and put it the scanner batman turned round and said

"don't tell a soul"

"bruce wayne really" I said

"yes really" replied batman

"oh and I won't tell anyone cause most likely you'll find me and wipe my mind or something" I said

"yes yes I will" said batman. the scanner finished scanning his mask I was confused why is he scanning his mask so I asked

"why are you scanning your mask"

"because Jokers blood is on it and I can tell if it's fake or not" he said

"ahh I see clever" I said

"yes it is clever" he said. then the test said that the blood is not Jerome sisamos me and batman were both confused who is Jerome sissamo is this joker's real name batman looked him up there was an file about him from the GCPD's files it was from the 1980s and it said Jerome sissamo age 13 crime killed his mother Delora sissamo sentenced 15 years for murder and manslaughter prison taken to blackgate then transferred to Arkham asylum for being mentally insane arrested by Detective Jim gordon and Detective Harvey bullock

"Gordon and bullock as far as I know bullock retired and obviously Gordons the commissioner" said batman

"so it was a clone" I said

"possibly or just a fake a simple family man who was exposed to laughing gas but instead of dying he went insane and lost all memories all that he could remember was that he was joker and that he hates me" said batman

"hey that could be right but if that's true we need the body" I said

"I'll go to GCPD and call in a favor that jim owes me" said batman. he left but when he was I met his butler Alfred we had a really long conversation about the batcave and wayne manor here's how it went

"hello i'm Alfred and I'm a butler and I wanted to ask you if you would something to eat and drink"

"em yes please" I said

"well here you are roast turkey with a cup of coffee there is sugar and milk there just in case of it too strong or too hot". then he went to walk away

"no wait Alfred I wanted to ask how is it being a millionaire's butler?" I asked

"it is good it has had some good and bad bits my job" He replied

"can you...I dunno... tell me some?" I said

"yes well I don't see why not" He said. he sat down

"so any bad ones real bad ones?" I asked (how curious am I right)

"well there was that time when joker had his huge attack on the city and when bruce went to stop him joker ambushed him and surrounded him with goons bruce came home with 3 broken ribs his all he said was should see the other guy or should I say guys" said Alfred

"thats all he said should see the other guy or should I say guys wow thats that's really something" I said

"or there was the time when he went hunting as a young boy about 15 years old he went to shoot the bird turns out assassins were also after him and lets just say bye bye arm to one of the assassins although the other ones ran away like children when the ice cream van come" he said

"Ouch the guys hole arm that al leave a mark in the morning!" I said

"yes I think it would if he didn't die" said Alfred

"oh…" I said in a low voice

"yeah the poor soul didn't have a chance well it was his own fault in my case the guy shouldn't of try to kill a boy with a shotgun" he said

"yeah I agree never sneak up on any on one with a shotgun or you'll be pushed very far back by about 15 small pellets" I said

"pushed hmmm oh yes that reminds me he pushed my old friend out the window well he didn't his friend did but he wanted to and she saw that and killed him well doesn't matter for me my 'old friend' stabbed me right threw the chest" said Alfred. At that moment bruce came in.

"It was a fake actually it was GCPD's own Mike Remile disappeared 3 weeks ago that's when the real joker must have kidnapped him" he said

"wow that's crazy so are you going after the joker?" I asked

"yes and I need help your help Mark" he said

"my help yeah ok I'll do whatever you need" I said

"I need you to become someone else I need to become something else" he said. he handed me a mask and said.

"are you in"

"yes from now own I'll be known as the dark inferno" I said in a deep voice.

well guys thats it for now I hope like it so far this is my first story so don't judge but if you like please favorite review or both or what ever else you can do on this damn website well I guess what I'm trying to say thank's for reading :D


End file.
